Alliance
by supersdude
Summary: A Smallville/Marvel crossover. Based three months after the events of the S8 finale. Life goes on after the loss of Jimmy. Clark will meet new people. Will they be able to help Clark accept his destiny? And underneath it all is there a bigger threat?


Story Title: Alliance  
Author: superman07 (David)  
Relationships: It's a secret!  
Summary: Post-Season 8. Marvel/DC Crossover.  
Notes: Alright so lately i've been thinking of starting a new story. I figured I would try a crossover story featuring Smallville and Marvel characters so basically a DC/Marvel Crossover. I won't be going overboard but there will definitely be some interesting new ideas in here I hope. I tend to have a thing for pairings that not many may see, so bear with me on that lol. hopefully this will turn out good and you guys like it. It takes place after the big crappy Doomsday fight. Yes Jimmy did die = (. So since I do not know what is going to happen in season nine, let's go with the all reliable 3 months later...

*****

"Perry I told you I don't need a new photo-boy" Lois firmly told her Chief Editor. Turning around pushed open the office door and walked out to dismiss the case.

"Lane, I know Jimmy was your ace, but it's been over two months already" Perry stated, following her out to the floor not giving into the escape plan of his employee. "to be honest, your digital camera cover story pictures aren't cutting it anymore. I mean some of them look like they were taken with a camera phone."

"It's called creative journalism. When you're literally chasing a lead, you don't have time to focus the lens" Lois replied as she threw the papers in her hand on the desk.

"exactly my point, that's why you need someone to do your photographs for you." Perry had been given the job of Chief editor just over a month ago. Lately Tess Mercer hadn't been so much in the public eye, not that Lois was complaining. Perry had that journalistic intuition. Something the Daily Planet had been lacking since, well before she starting working there. There was Grant, sure he was a great guy but was not exactly a favorite amongst the staff; especially when he gave favors to certain employees. Then there was Lex Luthor who God knows had no intentions of helping the Planet become the nations most read newspaper. Last but not least, Tess Mercer. She seemed to have good intentions, but someone who was a follower of Lex Luthor could never have good intentions. No, Perry was the first good thing to hit this newspaper in a long time. So far, it was working out pleasantly except in the case of Lois Lane.

"Fine, I'll look through the wanted ads first thing tomorrow Chief" she said rolling her eyes knowing full well that she had no intentions of looking for a new side-kick.

"No need I already found you one" Perry replied a grin on his face.

"Chief, I can't believe you would go behind my back and undermine me like this" lois stated, he jaw hung in disbelief.

"Please Lane, we both know you had no intentions of searching the wanted ads. Just consider this a friendly favor" he said with a smug smile.

"Psh, you want to do me a friendly favor try running to Starbucks for me during the morning rush. Who is this kid anyway?"

"He's an ace. Brought him over from the Daily Bugle up in New York. He wanted a full time paying job instead of free lance, and I thought, hm who could use a good photographer?" White explained as Lois looked at him unamused by his story.

"Well how sweet of you to think of me. Can this kid at least take off the lens?"

"This kid is young but he has quality work. He captured the famous Spiderman up in New Yourk all the time" Perry said waving his arms around as if Spiderman was a broadway show.

"Spiderman? Never heard of him, I'm having a hard time keeping up with the weirdos in this city. Green Arrow, Red Blue Blur" okay so they weren't necessarily weirdos, especially the Green Arrow seeing as he was Oliver, but she could play the part of the natural hero hating reporter.

"you'll love this guy trust me. Parker come on over here" at his name a head popped up from one of the nearby cubicles. Getting up he walked over with a giddy smile on his face. Lois raised an eyebrow this kid had to be some kind of a joke. If she didn't know any better she'd call him Jimmy reincarnated; just a little more dorky if that was possible. His camera hung around his neck, it must be a photographer thing. Never know when a good shot will come around or something.

"Yes Mr. White?" he asked walking over. Lois had to resist from rolling her eyes at the politeness.

"This is Lois Lane. She'll be the one you're working with most of the time. I hope you have an appitite for adventure, cause Lane is a real go-getter" Perry said with a hearty laugh. "I'll just leave you two to get acquainted." Going back into his office he left the two young reporters to get to know each other.

"Peter Parker, nice to meet you" he said offering his hand. Lois shook his hand before sitting down in her chair.

"Okay let's just set down some ground rules. I'm the writer, you're the photographer and occasional researcher" "But-" -No buts about it. No questions asked. If I ever need you, you've got to be there or else I'll have to resort to my camera phone which apparently the Chief doesn't like" Lois finished.

"Yeah, I mean why settle for a two megapixel photo when you can get a thirty" Peter said laughing a little as Lois just stared at him, causing him to stop.

"right."

"Hey Lois, new this is the new guy Perry brought in?" asked Clark as he walked in.

"Peter Parker"

"Clark Kent" he said exchanging handshakes.

"Wait you knew about this?" asked Lois in disbelief.

"Of course, Perry told me last week and was very specific not to let you know" Clark replied as he sat down in his desk. Lois looked like she was about to blow her lid, but remained cool.

"You know what Smallville, I have a great idea. Why don't you and Peter go have a coffee. You know show him around good ol' Metropolis" she said getting up from her seat.

"But Lois I just got into work" Clark said.

"Ah, don't worry about it I'll cover for you" she said pushing Peter towards Clark and dragging him out of his chair. "Now off you go" motioning her hand as if she was shooing them.

"Lois seems a bit pushy" Peter commented as they walked towards the elevator.

"It's her way of welcoming you" Clark assured him. "you get used to it after a while...few years to be exact." The young photographer had a look of apprehension on his face as they waited for the doors to open.

"So I was looking over some of the old Daily Planet articles and saw that Metropolis is quite the certain of attention for heroes" Peter commented.

"yeah, there have been a few interesting ones over the past year or so" Clark replied casually, not missing the irony in the question or his reply. "Do you guys have that problem in New York?"

Before Peter could reply he was cut off by the whirling sound of police sirens as they walked outside the Daily Planet. Looking towards the street they watched as a man on a motorcycle weaved dangerously in and out of traffic while three police cars followed in pursuit, however the traffic was making it that much more difficult for them.

"wonder what's going on" Peter stated with a look of concern.

"I'm going to head back in and use the bathroom" Clark said taking note of Peter's distracted state.

"Sure, i'll be here."

Heading inside he went around the side exit. Coming out into an alley he made sure no one was watching before zooming off in the direction of the chase. They had gotten far down mainstreet, as Clark grew closer he could see a crowd of people and the police cars were stopped. Slowing down, he came to light run as he made his way through the crowd. Hanging a light post was the man that had been riding the motorcycle. If that wasn't odd enough, he seemed to be hanging from a sort of silk thread. Observing the scene he saw the bike had gone off and crashed harmlessly into a fire hydrant. Looking on with curiosity, Clark made his way back to the entrance of the Planet. Not seeing Peter at first he looked around for any signs of the new employee.

"Hey buddy" the voice coming from behind him. Spinning around he saw a smiling Peter Parker holding two cups of coffee. "I didn't know how long you would be so I figured I'd grab you a coffee."

"Uh, thanks" Clark said taking it.

"Any news on that chase?" Pete asked looking down the street for any sign of what would have happen.

"Uhm, not sure. I heard a couple saying the man was hanging from a street pole by some sort of webbing" Clark explained trying his best to seem like he had not gone down there himself and seen it.

"Huh, that's odd"

"Yeah, I don't think that's standard procedure for the cops. Why don't we head upstairs and see if there's anything on the television" Clark suggested as he held open the door. Their trip had been short lived but definitely did not lack interest. Standing in the elevator, he couldn't help but let his thoughts get the best of him. As far as he knew Oliver hadn't recruited any new members into the Justice League with that type of ability. Was there a new vigilante on the streets?

"PARKER!"

the shout was echoed as soon as the elevator doors opened. Clark knew exactly who's voice it was and unfortunately for Peter, she was calling his name. Lois walked up to them, her face showing she was obviously not happy. "Where were you?!"

"You sent me out with Clark, Ms. Lane" he manged to get out.

"What were the ground rules? You are always there when I need you! Some robber gets hung up on a light pole and you are no where to be found" Lois exclaimed throwing her hands about.

"But-" "-don't give me but's, Parker. Give me results" Lois said storming off back to her desk.

Peter turned and looked at Clark who just shrugged his shoulders. If it took a few years to get used to this, well Pete wasn't sure if he ever would. For all he knew she would kill him before those few years even had a chance to come by. Coming back with a pen and pad, Lois went into the elevator.

"Come on. If we're lucky we can still get a good shot before the cops cut him down" she stated rapidly pushing the L for lobby. Peter stepped into the elevator obediently as Clark just smiled and shook his head. Lois would always be Lois, no matter what setting you tried to put her in.

*****

"What do I owe the pleasure of Clark Kent?" Oliver asked as his face appeared via webcam. Clark had finished work a few hours ago and headed to his Metropolis apartment. Once there he figured if anyone could tell him about this mysterious hero or person with ability, Oliver could.

"Oliver, I have a question" Clark started.

"Here I was hoping for a friendly call," Oliver replied grabbing a drink. "no, no hold the lemon."

Clark couldn't resist the eye roll that came afterwards. "Listen, it's about a new hero or possible hero. There was a robber running from the cops-"

"-they tend to do that-"

"-he was running from the cops and I went into an alley to be unnnoticed but by the time I sped to catch the guy he was hanging from a light pole" Clark explained happy to get threw his explanation without anymore interruptions.

"Hanging, like dead or someone tied him up?" Oliver asked seemingly interested now.

"I couldn't really tell, but it seemed to be some sort of silk material, almost like webbing" Clark tried to describe the material best he could but seeing as he didn't have a sample of the material he couldn't be sure.

"Hm, I can't think of anyone in the League with that type of ability. The only thing I would say that comes close is maybe Zatanna using her magic but as far as I know she's nowhere near Metropolis" pausing he thought for a minute trying to go through the list of heroes he had encountered. "actually there is one guy that comes to mind. In New York City there's this guy called Spiderman."

"You think he paid a visit to Metropolis?"

"It's not too far from New York. Maybe he was just visiting some relatives" Oliver offered.

"Perhaps..."

"Listen Clark, another hero in the area can only mean less work for you. So if this Spiderman is in the area for a bit, I'd take it as a blessing" Oliver said with a shrug. "Now if you'll excuse me, two ladies are calling my name in the hot tub."

"Thanks Oliver" Clark said shaking his head as the live feed was cut. Sitting back in his chair the hero was left to his thoughts. If this Spiderman character was a new hero in Metropolis, maybe Clark should take it as a good thing. After all, there was never anything wrong with more help around the place.

*****

A/N: alright well there is the first chapter. it seems more of a prologue to the whole story, maybe setting the scene. I thought it was good but let me know what you guys think! in the next chapter expect a new face that is giving Oliver a run for his money and a flashy hot head is giving Lois some heat flashes if you can figure out who they are you get mucho kudos!


End file.
